


Of Unknown Territories and New Discoveries

by PastelBlueDahlia



Series: Victuuri Smut [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Day 1 Prompt: Exploration, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Out, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Katsuki Yuuri, embarrassed Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueDahlia/pseuds/PastelBlueDahlia
Summary: Yuuri had soon begun to understand that Viktor was strangely focused on his nipples. Even before they started to have sex Viktor had always made sure to kiss Yuuri breathless, licking and biting his chest, and giving special attention to his nipples, only satisfied when their color matched the red of the love bites he marked Yuuri with. Yuuri didn‘t mind it, especially because Viktor always did it so enthusiastically and seemed to enjoy it, but he always groaned inwardly in frustration and mainly just wanted Viktor to hurry up so they could get to the fun parts.- - - - -Viktor likes to hide some parts of himself, and Yuuri of course, discovers them despite his efforts.





	Of Unknown Territories and New Discoveries

 

 

 

Naturally, one develops routines while living together.  
  
One routine was that they would always go to their morning runs together in a nearby park, Makkachin in tow and Viktor always wanting to show off a little for Yuuri and running ahead of him which always led him to collapsing on a bench, struggling between panting and laughing. Another one was taking baths together, Yuuri on Viktor‘s lap and gently, carefully washing each others hair, Viktor‘s eyes closed and smiling, his silky hair dark with water. Then there were also the times when they played rock-paper-scissors to determine who was bottoming (this time, Yuuri had lost and ended up fucking Viktor). Yuuri‘s favorite routine however was when they were laying on the couch after sex, freshly showered and wearing loose, comfortable clothes and completely tangled up in another, Yuuri laying on top of Viktor or Viktor on Yuuri, some sort of unspoken rule that any part of them had to touch while they watched TV.  
  
Yuuri scrolled through Social Media, Viktor‘s head a light weight on his chest and his hair smelling strongly like coconut. He tugged a little at one of his silky strands. Viktor always managed to smell like something, like coconut, oranges or the musky scent of his expensive cologne. The only times when he didn‘t smell like anything but Viktor was during sex, when his natural scent mixed with Yuuri's. Viktor made a small, surprised noise in the back of his throat and slid one hand to Yuuri‘s side, tickling him with fast, skillful fingers. Startled, Yuuri dropped his phone on his face and on his glasses, the small metallic sound mixing with Viktor‘s delighted giggling.  
  
„Viktooor...“ he purred dangerously, but Viktor only giggled again and lifted himself off of Yuuri to have more tickle space. Yuuri was so, so weak. And Viktor merciless.  
  
„Please, I - I can‘t...“ Yuuri panted helplessly, his nails digging desperately into Viktor‘s forearm. He loomed over Yuuri, his fingertips pressing lightly into his skin, his smile sharp and devious. „But this is how I show my love...“ he whispered seductively, the blue flare of the TV making him shine bright and pale. Yuuri grabbed a handful of his shirt and yanked him forward, slotting their lips together. It was crazy what Viktor did to him, how fast he made Yuuri hot and bothered even though they had just done it.  
  
Yuuri slipped his tongue into the heat of Viktor‘s mouth. He brought one hand up and ran the back of his hand slowly over Yuuri‘s cheek, leaving the skin prickling. The cold of the ring made goosebumps bloom over his shoulders and back, made him arch a little more into Viktor‘s chest, one knee shifting in between Viktor‘s legs. Yuuri thrust experimentally, his fingers holding the thin nape of Viktor‘s neck gently.  
  
Viktor hummed and pulled away, breathing against his lips, huffing a little as he laughed „God Yuuri, what are you doing to me.“  
  
Yuuri smiled up at him, running his hands down Viktor‘s arched back, feeling him shiver. „I could ask the same,“ He tugged him a little closer by his neck and pressed light kisses on his jaw and neck. „We should have gone for two rounds.“ he murmured, thrusting up again.  
  
„Yeah,“ Viktor gasped strained, rutting slowly against Yuuri‘s leg. „Definitely.“  
  
Viktor slipped a hand under Yuuri‘s shirt, an incredible light touch that made him squirm and arch his back. He moved away to give Yuuri space so he could take his shirt off, and Viktor grinned at him as he carelessly threw it to the floor, his teeth shockingly white in the blue, flickering light.  
  
„Perfect,“ he muttered, his hands pressed against Yuuri. Viktor‘s skin always cooled down a bit when they had sex, and it always seemed like he was unconsciously seeking Yuuri‘s warmth, even now warming his hands on him like on a camp fire.  
  
Somewhere between rutting against each other and pressing open-mouthed kisses to any bare skin they could find Viktor also got rid of his shirt. Yuuri loved it when Viktor straddled him, exposing lean muscles he traced with his fingers carefully, a slow, torturous tickle. Viktor closed his eyes, holding his chin high and scraping his hands over Yuuri‘s stomach, trying to ground himself.  
„Can‘t decide if you should arch away from my fingers or into them?“ he laughed, and Viktor‘s eyes snapped open and showed a perfect little pout.  
  
„I should have known that you‘re the biggest tease. I can‘t believe I was fooled by your cute, innocent facade,“ he lamented.  
  
„It‘s not a facade,“ Yuuri said, stilling his movements and blushing. „I‘m still cute and innocent.“  
  
Viktor flat out ignored him. „I was fooled, betrayed...“ he whined, pressing his entwined hands to his chest.  
  
Yuuri was _very_  tempted to roll his eyes. Instead, he reached up and cupped Viktor‘s face gently, his thumbs stroking over his smooth cheeks, smiling up at him and Viktor‘s eyes went wide, expecting.

„Vitya...“ he breathed and tugged him down a little lower to kiss him. „Oh Vitya, I would never dream of betraying you! I could search the whole wide world, nobody is better than you!“ he exclaimed exaggerated and kissed Viktor‘s forehead and his nose until he made a whiny noise. He grabbed one of Yuuri's hands and held it against his face, nuzzling his mouth against the soft, warm skin.  
  
„You‘r going to make me cry,“ he said in a thick voice and Yuuri couldn‘t help but kiss him, _again and again and again_   because there was this warm feeling in his chest, overwhelming him, and he knew that Viktor felt the same. Yuuri wanted to smother Viktor with whatever this was, wanting to drown him in it.

So he dragged this feeling out, and instead of pouring it onto the indifferent ice that never reciprocated anything he huffed it in Viktor‘s mouth through kisses, and the moans he earned as they lined up perfectly and thrust.  
  
Viktor began kissing a trail down Yuuri‘s chest, his thumb stroking his nipple. „ _Oh god_ ,“ he thought, catching his breathing „ _Here it comes_.“  
  
He gently kissed Yuuri‘s nipple, circling it with his tongue and sucking hard, biting carefully and pinching the other. Yuuri flinched.

Yuuri had soon begun to understand that Viktor was strangely focused on his nipples. Even before they started to have sex Viktor had always made sure to kiss Yuuri breathless, licking and biting his chest and giving special attention to his nipples, only satisfied when their color matched the red of the love bites he marked Yuuri with. Yuuri didn‘t mind it, especially because Viktor always did it so enthusiastically and seemed to enjoy it, but he always groaned inwardly in frustration and mainly just wanted Viktor to hurry up so they could get to the fun part.  
  
His nipples were rather sensitive in a sense that they hurt easily and never really felt good, and Viktor seemingly liked to treat them a bit roughly. Yuuri sighed and gathered his courage as he lifted Viktor‘s face up, and said in a quiet voice: „You must have noticed that this doesn‘t really do much for me, right?“  
  
Viktor stared at him, the light of the TV reflecting in his eyes, his lips parted. Slowly, a smile stretched across his face. „Come on, that just can‘t be true!“ he laughed, placing his chin on Yuuri‘s chest and poking his nipple with one long, graceful finger. „Just look at this color...“ he muttered. Yuuri laughed and Viktor bounced a bit at the rumble in his chest, grinning up at him.  
  
„Just because you like the color?“ he asked, cupping Viktor‘s face again. „Yours are so much prettier, Vitya...“  
  
And something clicked. Simply slotted in his place as the realization hit him.  
  
He swiftly switched positions, straddling Viktor‘s hips now. He just looked up at Yuuri questioningly, his blue eyes wide.  
  
Yuuri moved his hands down Viktor‘s torso slowly, heating the cooled skin up, and as Viktor began to relax into the touch, his eyes slipping shut, Yuuri pinched both of his nipples hard.  
  
Viktor made a sound Yuuri never heard before from him. Something between a gasp and a moan and incredible high-pitched.  
  
They stared at each other with wide eyes. Then Yuuri‘s mouth quirked up, transforming into a full-blown smirk, his eyes sparkling with delight, triumph and glory.  
  
„Y-you surprised me...“ Viktor muttered, covering his mouth with the back of his hand and looking away. Which was a mistake. Yuuri loved flustered and embarrassed Viktor more than everything in the world.  
  
„Okay, I‘ll take it slow this time,“ he said, trying and failing to suppress his smirk. Viktor looked up at Yuuri, his brows furrowed and pouting, twitching as Yuuri laid a hand on his chest, making him chuckle quietly. Viktor opened his mouth as if he wanted to protest but quickly closed it, his eyebrows quivering. It was absolutely endearing.  
  
Yuuri leaned down, the color of his nipples unbelievable dark and red after just a little teasing, and sucked it into his mouth. Viktor squeezed his eyes shut, balling the hand over his mouth to a fist. Yuuri smirked.  
  
He began kissing the sensitive skin on his chest, sucking and biting his nipples, pinching at them and making Viktor arch is back into the touch. He reached up and gently hold Viktor‘s fist in his hand.

„Don‘t do that,“ he begged. „Please, let me hear you.“

Viktor looked at him, his eyes full of unwillingness, but he slowly put his hand down and instead grabbed Yuuri‘s shoulders. Yuuri smiled at him and then went back to kissing and sucking, and was rewarded with the sounds Viktor made. He moaned so loud and squirmed so much that it seemed he was close to coming, and he was giddy with excitement at the possibility to make Viktor come just from his nipples. Viktor‘s face looked already blissed out, his bottom lip trembling with each new gasp or moan Yuuri ripped from his lips. He felt heat building up in his lower stomach, but he was determined to make this about Viktor.  
  
„God, why didn‘t I do this sooner?“ he said wistfully. „Did you know they were this sensitive?“ he asked and scolded himself immediately in his mind; of course he knew. But there was something about hearing it from Viktor, hearing about what he enjoyed that send sparks to his groin.  
  
„Yeah, I - I… masturbate and – ah - and touch them,“ he answered, nothing but a stammering, blushing, moaning mess. God, Yuuri wished he could film this.  
  
„How do you touch them?“ Yuuri asked, pinching again, smiling as Viktor bucked into the touch.  
  
„I – god Yuuri, I can‘t talk like this!“ he whined, digging his nails into Yuuri‘s shoulder.  
  
„You can, Vitya. Tell me about it,“ Viktor glanced at Yuuri, his eyes full of unspilled tears and gulping audibly before speaking.  
  
„I like to – to pinch them and-“ he trailed of, his voice getting lost in a moan.  
  
„And?“ Yuuri pressed.  
  
„I – I use toys. I have – ah – nipple clamps.“ Yuuri felt his cock twitch.  
  
„How come you never told me you like that?“ he asked earnestly.

„I don‘t know, I – I thought that you wouldn‘t like it? Because you don‘t get anything in return and well, it‘s kind of embarrassing and my voice gets so high, and – ah!“ Yuuri cut him of as he bit hard at his nipple and then kissed him fiercely, leaving them both breathless.  
  
„Vitya, please don‘t ever worry about something like this again, okay? If you want something you just have to ask,“ he said, feeling Viktor‘s breath hitch. „And your moans are damn adorable...“ he muttered against Viktor‘s ear, blushing slightly.  
  
„Damn adorable?“ He laughed. „Would Katsuki Yuuri swear like that?“  
  
„No,“ he answered, feeling his ears heat up. „But Yuuri Nikiforov would,“ he said, his voice serious. Viktor‘s eyes went wide, and then he snorted cutely.  
  
„I really like the sound of that,“ Viktor purred „And what would Yuuri Nikiforov like to do now?“ he asked, his fingers threading through Yuuri‘s hair, his voice husky. Yuuri‘s eyes glinted in the light.  
  
„Bedroom,“ he answered, lifting himself off of Viktor and pulling on his arms. „Bedroom, bedroom, bedroom,“ he chanted laughing. They turned the TV off and stumbled in the darkness of their apartment into the bedroom, laughing and shushing each other, little fleeting touches on shoulders, waists, arms and hands.  
  
In the bedroom they let themselves fall on the bed, trying to find the nightstand lamp blindly and switching them on. The light hurt their eyes, but they smiled at each other.  
  
„Hi.“ Viktor laughed softly, his voice low and fond.  
  
„Hi.“ Yuuri replied, laughing as he lifted himself up, Viktor holding his hand with a little pout, lying on the bed and his hair splayed out beneath him. Yuuri leaned down to kiss him, hovering above him. „Where do you keep your clamps?“ he whispered, and Viktor eyes widened again slightly, and Yuuri noticed that both of them had the same blush on their faces.  
  
„The nightstand,“ he rasped, his eyes dreamy. „The third drawer.“ Yuuri bend down, and in the back of the drawer hidden by books he pulled up the nipple clamps, black and connected with a small chain. Yuuri straddled Viktor‘s hips, running his hands up and down his chest and stomach. Viktor watched him with half-lidded, dark eyes, his red lips parted.  
  
„Rock-paper-scissors?“ Yuuri asked, but Viktor only shook his head. „I‘m still loose,“ he said softly, desperately „I need you now.“  
  
Yuuri placed a kiss to Viktor‘s temple as he reached for the clamps. He let them dangle from his fingers and let them slip onto Viktor‘s chest, making him hiss from the cold metal. He carefully put them on Viktor, watching delighted as his lashes fluttered and he groaned. Viktor tightened them, throwing his head back into the mattress and pressing his lips together tightly.  
  
„Perfect.“ Yuuri muttered at the sight of Viktor‘s pale skin reddening, the back chain a pretty contrast. Viktor tried to suppress a whole body shudder, his long legs trembling.  
  
Viktor had always had sensitive nipples. Admittedly, this fact was something he was not overly fond of mostly because of the different reactions he got when he told his lovers (or rather, one-night-stands) about it: some chuckled as if it was a joke, others furrowed their brows in confusion, but most of them just ignored it, maybe humming at him in a way that said „ _Yeah I heard you, but can we do this now?_ “

But Yuuri, _god Yuuri_  looked like he got a present. His dark eyes twinkled in the dim light, pressing grins into his skin, kissing and biting his nipples like it was a privilege. As if he had to hold back all the time and now he finally got Viktor‘s permission.

With others, it was mostly about their own pleasure, and Viktor had always done his best to satisfy them and live up to the expectations others had when they took a world-class athlete into their bed. Sometimes Viktor couldn‘t believe that Yuuri gave him anything he wanted, smothered him with affections, fought over silly things, fucked him merciless into the mattress and made him laugh so much his belly hurt. That he gave himself so freely to Viktor.  
  
Yuuri slicked his fingers up with lube and gently pushed them into Viktor, making him buck. „I‘m already stretched Yuuri, hurry!“ he exclaimed, his voice hoarse. Yuuri tucked some loose strands of his hair behind his ear, his fingers lingering on Viktor‘s cheek. „I don‘t want to hurt you. When you‘re prepping me you‘re never this impatient,“ he laughed and curled his fingers into that breathtaking spot.  
  
Viktor was already on edge as Yuuri slipped a third finger in and started trusting slowly, tugging sharply at the chain. It felt like the air was punched out of his lungs. He could feel how open and vulnerable he was, Yuuri‘s dark eyes set on him, piercing through him as they were not clouded over by pleasure.  
  
From all the labels people loved to put on Viktor, labels like „playboy“, „heart breaker“, „airhead“, „living legend“ nobody would ever label him as an „over thinker“. And god, did it feel good not be able to think. Judging by the smug look on Yuuri‘s face he knew exactly _how_   good it was.

As he heard the wrapper of the condom being torn heat washed over his body, curling heavy in his stomach. He brought one shaky hand to Yuuri‘s face, running his thumb tenderly over his bottom lip. Yuuri carefully sank into Viktor and bit playfully at his thumb, taking it in the wet heat of his mouth and sucking on it.  
  
„ _God_ , Yuuri...“ he muttered.

„Don‘t move,“ Yuuri said, his voice strained. „You‘re very tight, you need to relax.“

Viktor chuckled breathlessly, threading his fingers through Yuuri‘s hair. He dipped down to kiss Viktor, then placing feather like kisses to his jaw, trailing down his throat to his collarbone until he stopped by the black chain. Just as he took it in between his teeth Viktor looked at him, his whole body blooming goosebumps, heels digging into the mattress.  
  
The vision alone was too much, but then Yuuri tugged hard on the chain and started thrusting, and Viktor was lost. The world narrowed down to Yuuri, to the way his heat seemed to mold him into something different, to his flexing muscles, the little breathless grunts and the way his nipples tingled with pain, tingling _so fucking good_  up and down his spine and mixing somewhere along the way with pleasure.  
  
„Y - Yuuri, I‘m close...“ he muttered, lights flashing before his closed eyes and frantically scrambling at Yuuri‘s shoulder blades, trying to ground himself. Yuuri immediately stilled, still buried deep inside Viktor. They stared at each other, pupils blown wide and dark, skin rosy and damp, mingling their breaths. After a couple of seconds Yuuri moved again, slipping out of Viktor. He looked like Yuuri had just committed a crime, his mouth hanging open in protest.  
  
„Wait a second,“ he said, trying to get the clamps off. Viktor hissed at the pain, arching his back from the bed and moaning, feeling a heavy tug in his lower stomach. Then Yuuri rolled them slowly between his forefinger and thumb, and it hurt in a way that was just _too good_ and _too much_.

The orgasm was something that surprised them both.  
  
It started slowly, building up like a wave and the crushing him all at once, his mouth hanging open in a moan he couldn‘t even hear, toes curling and hands fisting the sheets. As he bonelessely slumped back into the mattress Yuuri looked at him fondly, surprised and somewhere even proud it seemed. _It was not enough._  
  
So he hooked his legs around Yuuri‘s waist, tugging him closer, his arms around Yuuri‘s neck.  
  
„ _Fuck me,_ “ he breathed, his arms and legs still trembling with the force of his orgasm.  
  
„I‘m fine, Vitya.“ Yuuri smiled, looking almost grateful even though his hard cock was still trapped between their stomachs, slick with lube.  
  
„I want it. _Please_ , Yuuri,“ he muttered, his voice high and whiny. He knew Yuuri wouldn‘t deny.  
  
With a groan Yuuri sank back into Viktor, breathing heavily. Viktor‘s nerve endings seemed to lay bare, his body trembling and shivers running up and down his spine without stopping, goosebumps prickling on his skin.  
  
„Yuuri, _please_.“ he moaned with an urgency he wasn‘t feeling, and Yuuri finally, finally began to thrust. It felt like he was split in two, but he felt utterly happy, and he didn‘t know if that was the reason for his tears or because of the pain. But it surely was because it was overwhelming.  
  
Viktor noticed how desperate and loud he was, his groans and grunts wet, the sounds getting caught up in his trembling lips and getting released as a pitiful whimper. Yuuri lifted his face from Viktor's shoulder and stared at him. Yuuri‘s movement became more frantic, his thrusts deeper and angled precisely against Viktor‘s sweet spot, his cock getting friction from Yuuri‘s movements above him.  
  
His second orgasm felt like someone had cut off the strings of a balloon.

After what felt like years he returned to his body, blinking through wet lashes as Yuuri cupped his face and smiled down at him.  
  
Viktor whimpered, something that sounded pitiful and almost animal like.  
  
Yuuri kissed him on his forehead and slowly pulled out, standing up to go to the bathroom and throw the condom away. Viktor laid on his back, boneless, helpless, sleepy. His body ached. He looked down, his nipples red and abused, come splattered all over his stomach. He chuckled breathlessly.  
  
Then Yuuri returned with a wet washcloth, silently stretching Viktor‘s limbs to wipe of the sweat on his arms and legs, lastly moving to his stomach. Every careful touch felt like a love letter.  
  
Then he laid next to Viktor, pulling him on top of his chest and turning the lights off.  
  
„Are you alright?“ he asked, his voice low. Viktor sniveled, wiping his tears away.  
  
„Yeah, it‘s just, um...“ he laughed wetly.  
  
„Overwhelming?“ Yuuri asked, and Viktor nodded weakly. Yuuri gripped him a little tighter and kissed Viktor‘s hair whorl.  
  
„That‘s okay. I‘m right here.“  
  
„I know. You always will be,“ he chuckled.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I will never upload anything before 3am. I'm fine.  
> I have some Things planned for the NSFW Victuuri Week, but editing took way too long so I don't know if I will be able to upload everything during the week.  
> Also, nipples are a big deal in anime okay. The creators drew them, so they want us to do something with them. You're welcome.  
> Thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
